Little Yellow Riding Hood
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: A one-time cosplay/costume party is announced onto Fairy Tail! Team Natsu takes this to Lucy for knowledge and soon their team represents a Little Red Riding Hood theme! What could possibly make this situation awkward for any of them? Lucy's dream of the hungering Natsu-wolf taking interest in Lucy Riding Hood? Noo... Features NaLu & Grayza
1. Chapter 1 - Theme?

**Another inspiration off of a Little Red Riding Hood reader x Wolf England / Arthur Kirkland – I present to you…a story inspired from that ~ Enjoy! **

The Fairy Tail members gathered together as Mira called them around.

"All right, is everyone here?" she spoke loudly as people's chatter began quieting down to listen.

"So tomorrow, it will be a one-time only event, we'll be cosplaying tomorrow!" she giggled. Everyone turned to Lucy, which made her flinch. '_Why do they have to stare at me like that?!' _she yelled in her mind, feeling embarrassed of the stares.

"Ahem, anyway, I think that's all for now, so prepare to think of random costumes or cosplays! I don't think there's a theme to this though," Mira nodded, walking away back to tending the bar. As she finished, the guild members began chatting about it.

"Hey, cheerleader, that means you'll be cosplaying tomorrow. Do you know who you'll cosplay?" Gajeel said, walking over to Lucy with Levy.

Lucy sweat-dropped at the comment again. Nonetheless, she replied back,"I don't know to be honest. I might just go normal and-"

"Lu-chan, how about you go as a fairytale character? Maybe like a princess!" Levy interrupted, smiling cheekily at her best friend. Lucy thought for a moment then shrugged.

"I'll see, Levy-chan. Maybe I'll ask Natsu and Happy or even Gray and Erza of who they'll be going as." Lucy turned and saw Erza talking with Gray – and the stalking Juvia hidden nearby Gray. "I'll go now, Levy-chan! Bye!"

"So, I have nothing in mind for this. It's a bit pointless…but if the flame brain is going to participate, I'll do something too so I will not lose to him!" Gray said, his head resting on his palm.

"Gray! Erza!"

Gray and Erza turned to the blonde who ran towards them. "Maybe we could ask Lucy if she has a theme for us."

"Lucy, do you have a theme in mind for us?" Gray asked, turning to her. Lucy looked up at them in confusion. Erza just smiled gently at her.

"You want me to pick a theme for _us_?" Lucy repeated, making sure. She wasn't even sure if she had a theme in mind, let alone for her own team.

"Gray-sama, don't make it sound like that! You're making it sound like you'll be cosplaying as a couple with Lucy-san…my love rival…" Juvia yelled to Gray in such a hushed tone that no one else really heard it. She gripped the edge of the seat hard, feeling overly jealous at the attention he's giving to Lucy.

"We assume you're skilled in this type of thing that you can even pick something out for us five," Erza responded. Lucy blushed, embarrassed yet nervous about this. She blinked in surprise after realizing her error.

"Five? Don't you mean seven?" Are Wendy and Charle not going to participate with them? They look like they would, well Wendy…

"She said she'll be excused for the event so she can meet up with Romeo. Is that alright with you?"

Lucy smiled. Afterall, Wendy and Romeo do make a good couple, it's nice to see them hang out together.

"Not at all…but to answer your question, I don't know what theme. I'll tell you once I get home, that way I can think." Lucy answered, about ready to walk towards her apartment.

"Lucy, where are you going?"

_'Gray-sama, don't be so nosy!' _Juvia yelled again into her mind.

"I'm heading home to think about it. I'll try not to put too much pressure on it, ne?" With that Lucy left the guild in thoughts. She looked up at the setting sky and walked onwards.

"It's feeling lonely…maybe I should call out Plue to accompany me?" Lucy pulled out the silver key in her pouch.

"_Hirake koinoza no tobira, Nikora! ( Open, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora! )" _A flash of light appeared and a poof sound was heard – within it was the cute little Plue. Lucy picked up her Celestial Spirit and hugged him close. "I felt kinda lonely going home alone, if it's alright, I'd like you to accompany me."

Plue just saluted with his trembling nature and hugged back. "Thanks, Plue!"

When she opened the door, she saw three figures and the familiar Exceed.

"Welcome home, Lucy! Do you have a theme picked out for us yet?" They spoke in unison, cheerfully in their own way.

"Th-they're back in my house again!" She yelled to no one in particular as she stared at her friends in surprise. She shook her head and sighed.

"You didn't give me that much enough time, all I have is a cute little fairytale theme." Lucy answered, giving up on the usual meeting.

"Fairytale? Like when the dragon saves the princess and defeats the knight?"

"That's kinda interesting, Lucy! Tell us about it!"

"H-How did you two suddenly get interested?" She was surprised that Natsu and Happy were interested in fairytales. They looked like they wouldn't go for those cheesy little things. She sighed again and explained.

"Actually, I was thinking about a certain one. I was brainstorming and got the idea of Little Red Riding Hood. If you haven't heard of it, it's supposed to be about a girl who ventures into a forest filled with a dangerous wolf who wants to eat her as she passes through to get to her grandmother's home to deliver food. Then there's the Hunter hunting for the wolf as well…"

"Dangerous wolf? Is he into the girl just for the food she has?" Natsu started thinking about a certain person as a cute Red Riding Hood with a buffet on a table in front of her, carrying it as if it was nothing.

"Your thought isn't even close!" Lucy shrieked. "Although he is dangerous to encounter…why? Do you plan on cosplaying as a gijinka wolf?"

Natsu nodded, happily. "If he gets to get really good food at the end, I'm in for it! I'll be this anthro-gijinka wolf guy!"

"It's settled, you're the wolf."

"Now what about Gray and Erza?" Lucy turned to the said people who watched her.

"Is there an enemy for the wolf?" Gray asked, looking serious at Lucy, yet making it hard since he made it look funny.

"Y-Yeah, the wolf's enemy is supposed to be the Hunter. He's the one hunting him anyway."

"I'll be him! I'll take down the wolf as if he was nothing but a pile of waste!" Gray said, determined and ready. Lucy sweat dropped, then looked at Erza.

"Erza, do you have anyone in mind to be?"

Erza stood and walked in front of Lucy, placing a hand onto her blonde head. She gave an encouraging smile as she spoke. "Lucy, you should be Little Red."

"But with that blonde color, you should be Little Yellow Riding Hood, right?"

"W-wait, are you sure, Erza? I mean it's no problem but-"

"I have a character in mind. Just ready up your idea."

"R-Right…"

Lucy turned away from her friends, thinking thoroughly. '_I'm Red, Natsu's the Wolf, Gray is the Hunter, Erza will have a character in her thought, and Happy is going to be the grandmother?! How crazy are they?! I shouldn't freak out, this is Fairy Tail…yosh! I'll do my best.' _

"Fine then, get ready for tomorrow. Make sure you guys have your prepared costume stuff."

"Alright! I'm all fired up!"

"Good, now get the fudge out of my house! I need to get ready!" Lucy yelled as she practically kicked Natsu and Gray out already. Happy followed after them out the window. "Waaah! Lucy's being scary again!" Erza just walked out, chuckling to herself of the current situation.

How fun will this be?

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lucy's Dream Part 1

**Chapter 2**

Lucy prepared herself in her night attire and climbed into bed. "I hope this isn't a bad idea…" she murmured. She took one last glance at her costume that's set up for tomorrow. It's basically a red hooded cloak with a white ruffled top with a red ribbon on it and a red miniskirt to go along with. She remembered earlier when her fellow teammates showed her their costumes right after she kicked them out.

_**Flashback….**_

_Lucy shut the door and sighed. "Finally, they're gone- EH?!" She was about to turn around in content but saw her friends casually sitting around her table once more, acting as if she did not just kick them out and/or left._

"_Wh-what are you doing here now?!" She asked, furiously and slightly annoyed and impressed how they got back so quick. _

_They each held up their costumes. The Wolf costume having brown furry-like pants, a brown jacket that looked as if it was leather but it was not, and with that ready, Natsu is prepared to be a wolf with unusually strong fire abilities. The Hunter just had a beret that mimicked Mr. Chair's anime one, dark brown pants and a white undershirt that had an unzipped green jacket to go along with it. Gray decided to use his Ice Make magic to have the Hunter's gun. Happy's is small but the perfect size for him with comical humor. His consisted of a white dress shirt and white slacks-_

"_Happy! Wearing that will make you look like a sophisticated manly grandmother!" _

"_Aye! I'll change it up a bit and become a good-looking fancy man that looks like a blue Exceed!" _

"_A-Ah…there's no point in arguing with this idiot cat…" _

_Although Lucy understood the guys' costumes, she kind of didn't get Erza's costume. She had a red frilly dress that reached to her knees with the back of the skirt flowing carelessly, a button-up jacket that looks as if it were armor itself, and she held a brown belt around to carry easily an axe._

"Are you supposed to be a really girly version of the guy with an axe in the story?"

Erza nodded, looking absolutely proud of herself. "I will be that person as a female," she said. Happy floated behind her, seeming to be unnoticed by her, and giggled playfully, saying, "She also is the armored yet fancy girlfriend of the Hunter~ She lllikes him!" 

_A sizzling bump appeared on Happy's head before anyone can react as he is now onto the floor, laughing to himself. Natsu and Lucy sweatdropped at Erza, who blushed while crossing her arms. "Don't say such untrue things, Happy," she responded, looking away. Gray stared at her then looked away, giving a small chuckle while blushing too. He then jumped suddenly, feeling a cold glare at him. _

"_Gray-sama…how dare you like other girls behind my back…?" Juvia asked, coldly, as she slowly popped up from the window._

Lucy stared at her in surprise. "How are you even up here? There's no sign of you having a ladder!"

Juvia ignored her comment by just giving angry glares at her and Erza, who just stared back casually. Juvia's eyes glowed as she has a dark aura surrounding her background as she stared at them. 

"_My love rivals…" _

_Erza uncrossed her arms and walked over to the window where Juvia appeared in. She had a dangerously calm look on her face then suddenly the atmosphere got creepy as the four behind her felt a sudden increase in anger and slight fear. Erza was giving one of her intimidating glares at Juvia. _

"_Are you asking for a fight?"Erza whispered, a sword slowly appearing within her grasp. _

_Juvia shivered in sudden fear then jumped back, her explanation of getting up there being shown. She had used the river beside Lucy's apartment to give her an extra jump onto the window. Juvia glared at Erza._

"_Juvia will not let anyone else have Gray-sama! Gray-sama belongs to Juvia and Juvia's only!" She yelled, determined to keep her crush's interest onto herself only. She then looked at Gray with such gloomy eyes. It made Gray feel unusually guilty._

"_Gray-sama…Juvia cannot get mad at you! She can't ever stay so angry at Gray-sama!" She glanced down in shyness, trying to muster up her confession once again. "Gray-sama…I lo…" _

"_I'm sorry, Juvia. Erza, it's okay now, let's just continue with our theme," Gray said, putting an arm around her back as they walked away from the window. _

"_Gray-sama…" Juvia whispered, rain starting to fall onto her head and slowly spreading all over Magnolia. She disappeared into her element, giving a trace of utter sadness, determination, and heartbroken feelings around the area._

"_Anyway, Lucy, let's see your cosplay-costume thing now! We showed you ours so we should get to see yours!" Natsu said, actually excited at what Lucy has to wear._

'_They just acted as Juvia never appeared…seriously, these guys…' Lucy thought, then shaking her head, proceeding to bring out her simple outfit. _

"_It's just a shirt with a red ribbon and a red skirt to match. Oh and the red cloak is here as well!" She explained, pointing out the hooded cape around her little cosplay – costume thing._

"_That looks like something Lucy would wear herself…"_

"…_as if she was wearing it casually and wanting to hide or something…"_

"_Lucy's so weird…"_

"Aye…"

"_I can hear you, you know!" Lucy shrieked as she stared at her friends in embarrassment over her costume. _

_"You should just be a ninja version of Little Red Riding Hood! Here, use your ninja mask!" Happy suggested, his hands in the Ram hand seal form with his head covered by one of Lucy's bright panties. _

_Gray and Erza just stared at the scene before them in embarrassment and slight anger and shyness. Natsu just laughed along with Happy._

"Yeah you get these cool masks to go along with it, you have a drawer full of them!" he said, obliviously, pulling out another one of Lucy's panties and about to put it over his head to make it look like a ninja mask. 

_Lucy, Gray, and Erza stared at Natsu in complete shock as he casually just put it over him and showed even more awkward emotions as he obliviously sniffed into her private clothing._

"_Huh, this stuff really does smell like Lucy…" he muttered, inhaling the aroma. Happy didn't seem to get what the others were reacting so weird to but he just agreed with him. _

"_It smells good, huh? She has really good smelling ninja masks!" He yelled, without a care in the world._

_"It really smells like her-"_

Before Happy and Natsu knew it, they were spiraling out of Lucy's apartment. Gray and Erza just stood at the scene before them again. Lucy just kicked them out of her house with what felt like a really strong and anger-filled kick. She had comical steam coming out of her head as she panted angrily at the idiots. Gray smiled at her awkwardly then slowly walked to the door.

"I think we should let you have your sleep now, Lucy!" Gray said, rushing out of the door as soon as he said that. Erza soon followed after him.

"_Have a nice sleep, Lucy!" Erza called towards her, running after Gray. In a distance, it looked as if she was giving him a lecture._

_Lucy sighed and closed the door after them. She put a hand to her forehead as she picked up her undergarments, folded them nicely, and put them back in her drawer. _

"_My friends are going to give me such dreams tonight…"_

_**Flashback end…**_

And she was right about her supposed sarcastic comment. As she drifted onto her sleep, she was unknowingly entering a dream world of such weird things.

**Enter: Dream**

Lucy awoke on the floor with a jolt. She sat up and looked around at her surroundings. "Where am I now?" she whispered, then glancing down at her belt that carried her keys and her magical whip. She sighed in relief, knowing she still has them – even in a dream. She looked at her appearance which was her Little Red Riding Hood costume. '_Why am I getting nostalgia?' _she thought, looking around once more.

She stood up slowly, realizing she's at an entrance of a dark forest, the sky seeming to just now enter night time and she was slightly alone. She took a slow step into the forest, feeling a bit scared to enter, but slowly fought her fear as she remembered she isn't that much alone with her Celestial Spirits with her. She then heard footsteps drawing close to her and she readied herself, her Fleuve d'etoiles in one hand and the golden Zodiac key of Leo / Loke ready in her other.

"Hey, Lucy," a familiar smooth voice called as he came closer. Lucy felt relief as she saw it was just Gray. He was also in his Hunter cosplay. He walked towards her, his hand in his pants pockets.

"Gray…you're here too?" she said, looking at him in confusion. Gray stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you forgetting I have to be here? With that burning idiot lurking around here, I have to make sure he stays away from you, Erza, Happy, and travelers." He then put a fist to his palm, in the usual Ice Make form. "If only he doesn't run away after a close-ending battle, I could actually finish him." He then stared out to the sky, as if he were calling someone in a distance. "HE'S PROBABLY JUST TOO SCARED TO EVEN FACE ME!"

Lucy's mouth twitched as she just stared at her friend in approvement. '_Well he's still the same, that's good, I guess…wait a second…' _she thought. She leaned forward in sudden curiosity.

"'Burning idiot'? Natsu's here too?" Lucy asked. Gray just stared at her in craziness again.

"Are you slowly getting amnesia or short term memory loss? Of course he's here, he _lives _here. He's one dangerous guy," he answered. '_You're just as dangerous as him,' _Lucy thought, nodding to herself.

"Anyway, Lucy, you're heading into the forest to meet up with Happy, aren't you?"

'_Happy?'_

"You better get going before the hothead comes out. Remember, he's got a really strong sense of smell, he'll most likely sniff you out and who knows what he might do? If he attacks, I doubt even Loke can win against him like a snap."

'_Gray's making it sound like Natsu's the bad guy around here…!' _Lucy yelled in her head. Gray took note of her reaction and explained.

"He's not exactly 'bad' as you would call an evil guy, he's just dangerous and just about my level to battle. I don't remember you telling me that you've encountered Natsu in such a dangerous approach. I do remember you told me when he appeared in front of you, he just looked at you at a friendly way then disappeared in a flash."

'_I guess that's good – wait did he just read my mind?' _

Gray walked away as he lifted a hand. "I'll meet up with you guys later on. I have to make sure the dolt isn't around the entrance first. Anyway, if he does try anything to you in any way – especially lust, it will be if you accidentally stroke his ever so sensitive ears and tail. I don't know why, he just told me."

'_He told you about what makes him feel aroused? Are you trying to put in yaoi into this?' _

Lucy pointed at him and yelled, "Gray, your clothes!"

Gray turned around and stared at his naked body, though his boxers still on, "Even in a different storyline, I still do this unnoticingly!"

Lucy sighed and walked onwards. It wasn't that scary, but it was getting a bit intimidating to go through.

"How can I just walk through this all so casually? If Natsu really is a quick-to-attack guy here, I have to be more cautious."

A sudden pink yet brownish blur faded between her sights. "Whoa, is anyone here besides me…and possibly Natsu?" she spoke out.

A shadowy figure with spiky-like hair and wolf ears on it appeared above a bush, and then it jumped in front of Lucy, meeting her eye-to-eye. The cloud blocking the moonlight moved and it shown onto the figure.

"N-Natsu…?" He was in his own costume of Wolf too. It looked like the wolf ears on his head are really part of his body too. He looked at her in a lingering hunger then switched to his playful smile.

"Lucy! That makes me happy that you still remember me after all my random encounters!" Natsu said, his wolf tail wagging.

Lucy stared at him in disbelief. "Th-this would make much more sense if you were a dragon instead."

Natsu nodded, obviously agreeing to that dragon comment. "I know, it'd be cool to be a dragon, like Igneel! But obviously, right now, I remain to be a wolfy guy. I'm pretty amazing still, right?"

She thought for a moment then nodded. He did look rather adorable with those wolf ears and tail. She reached a hand out and petted him on the head, scratching him behind the ears. He seemed to enjoy the feeling then moved his head to sniff her hand, inhaling her scent. He frowned.

"You reek of that walking popsicle, Lucy…I don't like it," Natsu spoke, his voice menacing and dangerously low.

"Sorry if you don't like it, all I did was encounter him in the entrance of this whole forest. He warned me of you, of what you might do to me," Lucy responded.

Natsu leaned forward, curious of this. "What did he tell you?"

"Well he warned me that you'll feel…" she trailed off, feeling awkward to say it. Although, Natsu did not leave her at that. He pestered her to tell more.

"Explain…now, Lucy."

She took a glance at his wolfy ears. She reached out a hand to him again. "If I just show you, you'll get it…right?"

He stared at her in shock, sensing she was about to give a sudden emotion-changing touch onto his sensitive, erogenous ears. Her hand went closer and closer until she was about to give the slightest touch, Natsu stepped backwards.

"You shouldn't do that, Lucy! If you do and continue doing that…I may not be able to control myself around you because of that! I may even hurt you and I don't want to hurt you at all! J-Just watch what you do around me, Luce…you're gonna make me feel all weird…" he explained, showing a flustered expression.

"Natsu…" She whispered, staring at his reaction then at his ears.

_Lucy, in her outer mind – as the non dream her who is watching the scenes in such a view, spoke in her dream self's mind. She seemed to understand the situation but has no clue on why she wants to continue._

"_B-But…I wanna touch them…this is making me all too curious with what Gray kept telling me about!" Lucy yelled in her thoughts._

'_I need to know for sure! Gray, you've been making me way too curious about his reaction and now Natsu himself is making me much more interested! I get your warning, but I can't seem to control…' _Lucy blushed, in a slightly same way that she looked when she was under the fake Salamander's spell.

She reached out again really quickly and gave a gentle hold on his wolf-like ears. Natsu flinched, seeming to forget completely about everything and just wait.

"Lucy…what are you planning to do with me…?" He murmured so quietly to himself.

She fiddled around with his cute soft ears before noticing a swishing sound. She looked behind Natsu and saw his furry tail wagging in amusement. She let go of his ears and placed a hand on his tail. That stopped his wagging tail into a frozen state. She gave his tail a slow, smooth stroke.

Lucy stopped a bit, feeling a sudden increase in atmosphere temperature around them. She looked over at Natsu, who seemed to be slowly panting. He slowly turned to her with a smirk on his face, his fluffy bangs covering his eyes in a mysterious matter. She stared at him in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Lucy!" Gray's voice echoed through the forest, suddenly him appearing before the two. Natsu shook his head then smirked at Gray.

"Are you back for a rematch, frostbite?" Natsu said, grinning as flames started to appear around his body.

Gray's eyes widened then glanced at Lucy. "Lucy! Get out of the way! His flames can burn you to a crisp!"

Lucy remained in her place, still shocked at what's unfolding in front of her – a slightly aroused-turning-seme Natsu and a sudden appearing Gray.

"Do you think I'd really hurt my nakama? That's low for you, Fullbuster," Natsu put up a flaming fist.

"You wanna fight? Let's fight right now."

Gray growled. "Get Lucy out of here first, before you hurt her…unless I have to call _her_."

Natsu's eyes widened, then he held his knees together as he cradled in a corner. "E-Erza is scary and intimidating as hell! You can't just use her to win a battle, coward!"

Gray smirked. "I'm only doing this to make sure Lucy doesn't fall into the likes of you. Plus it's 2 against 1 since Happy's not much use right now and since Lucy's practically scarred at your arousal character."

"It's not my fault! I warned her, and I know you did too, yet she got too curious and went and did it! Geez, you gotta blame everything on me?"

Gray put a fist to his palm. "Ice Make: Lance!" Ice started to come out and slash at Natsu, but he dodged his attacks carefully.

"_Karyu no Yokugeki! ( Fire Dragon's Wing Attack! )" _Natsu rushes at Gray, his hands blazing as it prepares to grab Gray and attack.

Gray grabs Lucy and swiftly dodges Natsu, then throws Lucy to the side no-so-gently.

"Sorry, Lucy, but we'll have to battle now!" Gray said, continuing his fight with Natsu.

Lucy stared at them once more. '_Just what is going on…? Well they can still use their regular attacks…this is too unlike the original Little Red…' _

Suddenly she felt herself be lifted and carried off into a safe distance. She snapped back into the dream reality and noticed Loke carrying her.

"Loke?!"

"Nice to see you again, Lucy," Loke said, his glasses shining into the moonlight's reflection.

"Put me down already…! What is going on around here? If I need to get to Happy and Erza for some reason, just bring me to them!"

"Sorry, Lucy, I could but that's only for you to do in this storyline, I'm only here to save you from their ferocious battle, so I'm really sorry, and you can't use Pyxis for this too. Sorry again, Lucy!" Loke said, giving a small salute as he lands Lucy gently. He disappeared in a bright orange light, leaving Lucy alone.

"Loke…Gray…Natsu…" She said, looking down for a slight moment then flailed.

"You idiots! How am I supposed to get to Erza and Happy if I'm freaking lost in this forest?!"

"Ah…sorry that took a while, Lucy, but I had to send him flying you know…"

Lucy turned around to the familiar voice. "Of course…"

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lucy's Dream Part 2

**Chapter 3**

"Natsu…of course it would be you," Lucy said, not really surprised. Natsu pouted.

"You make it sound like all I have to do is poke Gray and I win! Where's the fun in that?"

"No, it's not that," Lucy shook her head before lifting up a smile. "It's because I've always believed in you, remember?"

'_I've already told him that, now I'm repeating it! Of course Natsu would win, because I believe in Natsu more than Gray…just a little bit.'_

Natsu blushed a faint shade that resembled the color of his hair. "Of course…" He shook his head, a serious look on his face once more. "Lucy, you should already have known that these wolf parts are sensitive! One stroke or something will make me feel all weird! It'll make me do things…things that may hurt you if I don't control myself!"

"Natsu…" Lucy smiled, faintly. She walked up to him and gave him a reassuring hug. "If it's you…then it's okay." His eyes lowered, his gaze softening.

"Lucy…" He looked at her as she pulled away from the hug, giving a stare into his eyes as if she was asking for something but shook it off. She sighed.

"Where am I going to find Happy and Erza in all of this…?"

"Huh…?"

"_**Lucy…**_" A dangerously intimidating voice called out. Natsu stood in front of Lucy protectively.

"Show yourself!" He yelled, his fists lighting up with flames, all prepared to fight whoever dare scared her nakama.

A woman with deep long scarlet hair stared furiously at the two. She towered over them as they shivered in fear, hugging eachother.

'_So much for the brave talk, Natsu…' _Outer-Lucy said, watching the scene.

"E-Erza…how did you find me?" Lucy asked, slowly walking forwards to her while still kinda shocked.

Erza calmed down a bit and glared after Natsu, who jolted back in fear of her intimidating gaze. "Lucy…why were you with him? He could've accidentally hurted you…especially since you were sensually stroking his erogenous tail carelessly."

"E-ERZA!" Lucy yelled, embarrassed of the way her friend put it. She was just curious about his reaction. Is that wrong? She is wrong after all…she just wanted him. He didn't even seem like he was about to actually do any harm. No…even if she was intimidating and scary, she would not leave Natsu like this.

She ran in front of Natsu and dragged him off. "I won't let you intimidate him like that, Erza!" She yelled, shutting her eyes to avoid the scary atmosphere Erza's giving off. Natsu looked up at Lucy who continued to drag him away as Erza stared at them.

"E-Erza is—"

At the sound of Erza being mentioned, Lucy rushed even more, her eyes still closed. She dragged him with full speed ahead, not knowing that she'd crash into a tree, knocking her unconscious. Natsu snapped out of his fear and looked at Lucy worriedly.

"Lucy!" He leapt and carried Lucy into his arms while rushing away from Erza who just stood there as he took her away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Erza smirked to herself as if she planned this. "Good luck, you two." She turned around and walked towards the hidden cabin where Lucy was supposed to meet up with Happy and Gray.

She entered the cabin, prepared herself a cup of tea, and then sat down, sharpening her sword while humming. Gray entered the cabin, looking kinda beat. Erza did not need to look up at him to know who it was.

"So what happened, Gray?" She asked casually, not looking up as she sharpened her sword. Gray pulled out a chair and sat on it, his arms folded as he explained to her what happened.

"I let Natsu sweep Lucy away off her feet…I failed," Gray said, feeling guilty. He waited, expecting a lecture from Erza but looked at her when he heard none.

"What a coincidence, I let Natsu take Lucy away as well," Erza took her cup of tea and gave it a sip. Gray stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Erza, what are you saying? Why did you let her-"

"I believe Lucy being in Natsu's hands is a good idea," Erza said, placing down the tea as she finished putting the final adjustments on her newly sharpened sword.

"How can you say that?"

"Because, Gray," Erza took her sword and let her re-equip take it away. "We can finally relax without those two being so loud here." She took her tea again and began to drink it.

Gray smirked. "So we're alone now, aren't we?" He got up and slyly walked towards her. "How about we have some of our own alone time now? Happy is at Charle's right?" He said, putting a hand on her waist, making Erza blush, letting her flustered side get ahold of her emotions.

"N-No…he's taking a nap on the couch," She responded, pointing to the sleeping Exceed on the couch. Gray deadpanned.

"_Oh…" _

"But geez, Gray, if you really want it, let's get going," Erza placed her cup and took hold of Gray's wrist and dragged him away to a room.

'_Geez, this is making me feel weird. Watching Erza and Gray do…_that _while my dream self is probably getting smothered by Natsu is making me feel all weird…' _Outer-Lucy said, sweat-dropping. She suddenly heard soft moans coming from the room where Erza and Gray are in.

"_Gray…"_

"_Erza…"_

'_Okay, I'm going to check on myself now! Better give these two alone time!' _Lucy yelled in her mind, letting her intangible self float through the walls, flying towards the location of her and Natsu.

**A/N: Of course it would be Natsu to win, because this is a NaLu story. Oh and there's the Grayza we've been looking for! See you on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Imagery is a Beautiful Thing

**Chapter 4**

Outer-Lucy floated carelessly through the air as she muttered to herself. "It'd be interesting to find out what's going on now with dream-me…more importantly, if this is a dream, why can't I wake up yet?!" She flailed then ceased as she facepalmed. "Oh wait, I _can, _I just choose _not to. _Wow, I'm so smart…"

She eventually arrived to a nearby cave with a beautiful shimmering lake beside it but other than that, it remained hidden. "I wonder if they're here…" She whispered, floating right through, watching her dream self and Natsu curiously. "If anything, I can just change what I don't want, right?"

Lucy fluttered her eyes open, the first thing she sees is the ceiling. "Where…?" She suddenly had warm strong arms around her. The pink color brought her to her senses. "Natsu?!"

"Sheesh, you should stop, you're making things all weird for me, Lucy…" he muttered, giving her a hug before pulling away. Lucy laughed nervously. "Is that so? Anyway, where are we?" She asked, looking around her.

"Where else? We're at one of my many places," Natsu answered casually, folding his arms behind his head normal-like. She nodded, glancing at his furry ears and tail once again. That did not go unnoticed by Natsu, so he placed his hands down in front of her, giving her a strong stare.

"No, Lucy, I know what you're doing and you better not. I wouldn't-"

"So what? I know you won't hurt me, after all, we're friends right?" Lucy interrupted, a warm friendly smile on her face. Natsu softened his gaze as he let a smile slip through his lips.

"You're willing to actually do something like that…?" Natsu turned away slightly, blushing nervously.

"I know you won't hurt me even if you lost control…I believe you!" Lucy said, hugging him – although accidentally brushing her fingers across his furry ears. He grunted, feeling different again.

"I feel as if I'm going through the _season _already…so be prepared, Lucy…just remember, I really care about you, alright?"

"N-Natsu…?" Lucy questioned, before her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed his eyes turn to a duller, darker shade with lust in his eyes. "I-I see…if it's you, I'm okay…"

He moved towards her, pinning her down against the ground. "Lucy…" He whispered, nearing her face, their lips close to touching.

"Kyaaaa!" Outer-Lucy shrieked, embarrassed and happy to see her and Natsu in such a position – not to mention, about to kiss! "I can't hold my emotions!"

With that, her vision started to fade and her eyes snapped open to reality. "Kyaaaa!" She shrieked once more as she jolted upwards. She panted a few times, letting her adjust into reality before realizing what happened.

"D-Did I just…did I almost…with Natsu…?" She whispered, placing her hands over her mouth.

"What did I do with you, Lucy?"

"Is this another weird dream you have, Lucy? Does it have fish this time?"

"Kyaaa! Get the hell out of my room!" Lucy yelled, practically kicking Natsu and Happy off her bed. Natsu looked up at her in surprise.

"Geez, what kind of dream was this one? It's really making me curious," Natsu said, getting up slightly so he can see her clearly. Happy hovered beside Natsu, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, Lucy, you kept sleep-talking about Natsu and you kept breathing as if you have a fever!" Happy exclaimed.

Lucy deadpanned. "I-I was sleep t-talking about…Whatever – that doesn't matter! Why're you two here in my bed?!"

"We can't help it that your bed's really soft and comfy…"

Lucy turned away from her idiotic friends as she crossed her arms. "I'm gonna have to deal with this throughout the night…"

"Ah, Lucy, you're here! You look tired…" Erza noted as she stared at her friend who seemed to struggle standing. Gray walked beside Erza as he took in Lucy's actions.

"Did you not have enough sleep last night?" Gray asked, crossing his arms. Lucy stared up at Gray with an angered gaze.

"Blame the pink haired idiot and the stupid cat…" she answered, sitting on the seat at the bar with her head down.

"Ara ara…" Mirajane passed by, giving Lucy a glass of water. "Do you need some water? Or coffee or something?"

"What I need is sleep, no thank you, Mira-san…" Lucy mumbled, her face deeply snuggled in her arms.

"I think you need to stay up, Lucy…today's the event…"

"Sorry, Lucy, your bed is really soft so we couldn't resist sleeping on it!" Natsu said, walking towards her. Lucy looked at him as if to glare at him but noticed he was in his wolf attire. Images of her dream passed through her mind as she gasped and turned away.

"Are you really that mad at us, Lucy?" Happy asked, landing onto the counter, petting Lucy's head.

"Sh-shut up, baka-neko!"

**And that is it for Little Yellow Riding Hood! Sorry if it ended terribly but the rest is up to your imagination! Who knows? Maybe if you tell me your ideas for the ending, I may continue! See you and thanks for reading!**


End file.
